Stargazy Pie
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Black Pudding |pairs2 = |paired1 = Black Pudding |paired2 = Black Forest Cake |fa1 = Sea Bunny |fa2 = Leaf Ocean Queen |recipe = Meat Zongzi |food type = Dish |birthplace = England |birth year = 16th century |cn name = 仰望星空 |personality = Naive |height = 145cm |likes1 = Black Pudding |likes2 = Spaghetti |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Kanada Aki |cvcn = Gui Niang (龟娘) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Afternoon tea, gem stones, this is all worthy of my good graces. |bio = A seemingly gentle girl whose never truly seen this world with her own eyes. Because of her well-heeled upbringing, she has no concept of money and has no idea how cruel some things she does are. She seeks the highest quality in all things, and nothing that she eats, wears, or uses isn't of the utmost luxury. |food introduction = Stargazy pie is a traditional English dish prevalent in Cornwall. It is made with ingredients such as sardines, eggs, and potatoes. The heads of the fish poke out of the top in order to let the oils released in the cooking process flow back onto the dish, giving them the unusual appearance of gazing up at the stars, hence its name. |acquire = *Events |events = *Starry Brilliance (Super) *Starry Brilliance (Step) *Firework World *Treasure-Laden *Star Gaze *Star-swept Sleep *Poetic Memory |power = 2506 |atk = 110 |def = 30 |hp = 642 |crit = 1032 |critdmg = 685 |atkspd = 432 |normaltitle = Beheading |normal = Stargazy Pie summons starlight into her axe, dealing 100% ATK as damage plus 88 extra damage to the nearest enemy unit, while also decreasing the nearest enemy’s energy by 10 pts and increasing her energy regeneration by 5 pts per second for 2 seconds. |energytitle = Starlight Dance |energy = Stargazy Pie raises her hand and summons a school of fish, dealing 100% ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 460 damage, also dealing 40% ATK as damage per second plus 15 extra damage to the nearest enemy, lasting 5 seconds, and reducing the energy of all enemies by 15 pts. |linktitle = Super Starlight Dance |link = Stargazy Pie raises her hand and summons a school of fish, dealing 120% ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 552 damage, also dealing 45% ATK as damage per second plus 18 extra damage to the nearest enemy, lasting 5 seconds, and reducing the energy of all enemies by 18 pts. |pair = Black Pudding |name = |contract = Are you my knight in shining armor? Then I'll allow you to kiss the back of my hand. |login = You've come back after all. Come put on this crown for me! |arena = My knight, your queen requires a warm embrace. |skill = You gave my knight a hard time, and so, would you be so kind as to give me your head? |ascend = Well-- this is certainly a feeling I've never had before... |fatigue = I hate this feeling. |recovering = I would like to rest some more. |attack = I hope I'll get some new collectibles on this outing. |ko = How... dare you... look at me... in this state... |notice = I-- I order you! No looking! But you must eat every bit! Woah-- I said no looking! |idle1 = What? Not enough money in the national coffers for a celebration feast? Let's just ask the people for more then~ |idle2 = Someone once told me that if I do this, everyone will like me! |idle3 = A princess belongs with a prince. But I am a queen, so with whom do I belong? A knight like you will do fine! |interaction1 = Oh... my knight, caress my head again... but be careful not to mess up my hair... |interaction2 = Well, if they don't have enough money to drink milk, why not let them drink black tea instead? |interaction3 = Why aren't they willing to let me try my axe head... |pledge = I decree that from this day forth, you are no longer my knight, but my highness. |intimacy1 = What would I do if someone made you unhappy? Well... I'd kill them all! |intimacy2 = Tonight's feast feels like it's missing something, and seeing you, I know just what! You're not by my side! |intimacy3 = Well, although I'm disappointed knowing none of them like me, I still believe that you're not like them. |victory = This is a matter of course. |defeat = Well-- you foolish, despicable low-life! I-- I-- |feeding = What is this? A new collectible! I will be sure to put it in the finest display case! |skin = Glittering Expanse |skin quote = I'll tinge this whole sea with starlight! I'm the queen of this beach! |skin acquire = Beach Party event. |format = gif |skin 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}